The present invention relates to an improved sound generating device for a jogger to enable jogging at a desired rate.
Jogging as a sport has recently become popular to keep good health. In order to increase the effects of jogging, a pacemaker which can be attached on a wrist and which generates an electronic sound at a constant tempo as a pace sound is commercially available. With the pacemaker of this type, the user arbitrarily adjusts the tempo of the pace sound.
It is convenient for the user if a pacemaker has the capability of displaying the jogging time and distance he has completed in addition to the principal function of sound generation. However, a sound circuit and a time display circuit are separately controlled in the conventional pacemaker. Therefore, when these circuits are to be controlled simultaneously, or when a switch is to be made from simultaneous control to separate control and vice versa, operation is complicated and cumbersome. In particular, the sound generating device is very convenient if it is assembled in a wristwatch. However, since a control system for the wristwatch must be incorporated separately from that for the sound generating device, the number of switches to be included increases and the switching operation becomes complex.